And Baby Makes Three
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Tony and Kate welcome Hannah into the world.


I wrote this as a request. This is a little sequel to Family Time. Enjoy!

Tony was sitting on the couch watching a game and Kate and Taylor were playing Sorry at the kitchen table when Kate felt a contraction. She put a hand on her stomach and Taylor looked at her worried.

"Mommy are you ok?"

Kate breathed in and then let it out rubbing her stomach.

"Mommy is ok but I think the baby is coming. Can you go get Daddy for me sweetie?"

Taylor jumped out of the chair and ran into the den and jumped onto Tonys lap.

"Daddy! The baby is coming!"

Tony quickly shut off the TV, put Taylor down and ran into the kitchen with Taylor right behind him. He went over to Kate and bent down. He touched her face.

"Kate….sweetheart…are you ok?"

She nodded; panting.

"Grab my bag Tony. The baby is coming. Call the team."

She slowly got out the chair with Tony helping her. He brought her to the car, then went back in and got her bag and Taylor. He buckled Taylor in the back seat, got in the drivers seat and sped off. Kate was breathing heavier and he reached over and grabbed her hand and dialing his cell with the other and managing to drive at the same time. He put the phone to his ear.

"Boss! Its time! Can you call the rest of the team? Yeah I'm on my way now. No no shes fine. Yeah Taylor is with us if it happened early enough we wanted her with us at the hospital. Great thanks bye."

Tony hung up and sped faster. Kate looked at him with her heavy breathing.

"For God sakes Tony don't drive so fast. We have a six year old in the back seat."

Tony looked in the rearview mirror at Taylor who was smiling and let his foot off the gas a little. He spoke to his daughter while he still held Kates hand.

"Sorry baby girl. Daddy is just a little nervous are you doing ok back there?"

"I'm doing ok Daddy. I am very excited about my baby sister!"

Tony smiled.

"Me too baby girl. Me too."

He turned towards Kate who was breathing heavier and rubbing her stomach.

"Kate…sweetheart how are you doing? Are you doing ok? We are almost there. Hang on. Five more minutes baby. Five more minutes."

Kate just nodded and continued her breathing.

After getting to the hospital Kate was led to a room with Tony and Taylor stayed outside with her aunts, uncles, and Grandpa. Everybody was there: Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim, Uncle Ducky, Aunt Ziva, and Uncle Jimmy. Taylor sat on Tims lap.

"Uncle Timmy my baby sister is almost here! I'm so excited!"

"I bet you are Taylor. Having a baby sister is going to be so much fun. I'm sure you'll get to hold her and help feed her and play with her. You are going to be a very good big sister. Hey…this could take awhile. I brought board games with me you want to play your favorite?"

Taylor nodded fast as Tim set up Trouble while Ducky and Gibbs talked and Ziva and Abby joined in on the game and Jimmy went outside to call his fiancé Breena.

Meanwhile back in Kates room a nurse was wiping her forehead with a sponge as Tony held her hand. She squeezed it and let out a scream as another contraction hit.

"Keep up the good work Kate. You are doing so great. God I love you so much."

"I(pant) love you too(pant) Tony. Just think(pant) soon we are(pant) going to have(pant) another baby."

Tony grinned.

"I know. Soon I am going to have 3 beautiful girls. I cant wait to meet my other little girl."

Back in the waiting room Abby, Ziva, Tim, and Taylor were having a championship game of Trouble. Taylor was now sitting on Zivas lap; playing with her Star of David necklace in between turns. Everyone turned when Tony walked out of the room. Gibbs spoke.

"Dinozzo is everthing ok? Kate? The baby?"

Tony grinned from ear to ear.

"Everything is going really good boss. It could take awhile though and Kate wanted me to check on Taylor. I want to talk to her anyway."'

He leaned down next to his daughter and picked her up.

"Come on baby girl. Lets go for a walk I want to talk to you ok?"

He turned towards Gibbs.

"Boss can you stay with Kate for a few minutes? I told the Dr's and nurses to let you in. Call my cell if you need me."

Gibbs walked into Kates room and pulled up a chair. He took his hand.

"Hey Gibbs….where is Tony?"

"He took Taylor for a walk. He wanted to talk to her. How are you feeling?"

"The contractions aren't as bad. I'm doing ok. Thanks for staying with me."

"Kate no need to thank me. I cant wait to meet my second grandchild."

Kate smiled when he said that.

"I wish she would hurry up."

She squeezed Gibbs's hand as another contraction hit and he kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile Taylor and Tony were walking outside and talking. Taylor held on to her fathers hand tightly.

"Taylor. Baby girl. Are you excited that you are going to have a little sister soon?"

"I am Daddy. I really am. I cant wait to play with her and help feed her and can I hold her too?"

Tony laughed.

"Well not like how Mommy and I are going to hold her. As long as you are sitting down and one of us is with you. Babies are very delicate. Hannah is going to be on lucky little sister because she is going to have a great big sister."

He kneeled down to her level and touched her face.

"Baby girl I just want to make sure you are ok. I want to make sure that you know that even though Mommy and Daddy are welcoming another baby, doesn't mean we love you any less. You are still my little girl. We both love you very much and we always will no matter what. The same goes for your Aunts and Uncles and Grandpa Gibbs. Ok baby girl?"

She nodded and Tony kissed her forehead. They walked back into the waiting room where Tony left Taylor with the team and went to go relieve Gibbs. He walked in and looked shocked. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I was just about to call you. The contractions are coming faster then they thought. She is ready Tony. Go welcome your baby girl into the world."

They shook hands; Gibbs walked out and Tony walked over to Kate. He pulled up the chair and took her hand. Kate looked at Tony and smiled in between panting.

"This is it Daddy. Are you ready?"

He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"You bet Mommy. Lets welcome our baby girl."

The Dr. walked in at that moment.

"Ok Kate. Everything is looking good. You are ready to push."

He got everything read and sat on a stool in front of Kate.

"Ok when I say three I want you to push real hard ok? One…two…three!"

Kate screamed and squeezed Tonys hand as she pushed. Panting she leaned back against the pillow. The Dr. urged her to push again.

"Come on Kate. Just a couple of more pushes and she'll be here. Come on push."

Kate shook her head panting and sweating.

"I cant. I cant push anymore." She looked at Tony.

"Come on sweetheart. You can do this. I know you can. Just a couple of more pushes. I'm right here with you. You squeeze my hand as hard as you want to. "

Kate took a deep breath and pushed again really squeezing Tonys hand. He grimaced and let out a weak "Kate…." She didn't care and squeezed it again she gave one more push and scream and leaned against the pillow. She and Tony looked at each other and smiled as they heard a cry. The Dr. held her up.

"Well as you already knew you two have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations Mom and Dad."

The Dr. took the baby away to get her cleaned and to make sure she was ok and Tony kissed Kate.

"You did it sweetheart. I am so proud of you. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Tony, and WE did it. We brought her into this world together."

They looked as a nurse brought the baby over to them and put her in Kates arms. Kate and Tony smiled down at her and Tony kissed her forehead as Kate spoke.

"Hello little Hannah Rose. We are so happy you are finally here. I'm your Mommy, and this is your Daddy."

She handed Hannah to Tony who cuddled her to his chest. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he melted.

"Hello my beautiful Hannah. I'm your Daddy. Its so nice to finally have you in my arms. I don't ever want to let you go, but I guess I have to give you to your Mommy so I can bring in all of your Aunts,Uncles, your big sister and your Grandpa."

He kissed her forehead and handed her to Kate. He stared at her for a minute and then walked out into the waiting room with a big grin on his face. Everyone clapped and cheered and congratulated Tony and shook his hand except for Ziva and Abby who gave him a big hug. He picked up Taylor and spoke.

"You guys can come in a few minutes if you don't mind. I am going to bring Taylor in first so she can meet her little sister. Come on baby girl."

Tony walked her into the room and carried her over to Kate and Hannah who just stared. Taylor looked down at her little sister.

"Hi Hannah. I am your big sister Taylor. I am going to play with you, and help feed you and I cant wait to hold you. Don't worry I will protect you. I love you."

Tony and Kate smiled at each other as Taylor leaned forward and Tony held onto her as she touched her baby sister. She pulled back and Tony put her down so she could hug Kate.

"That was very sweet Taylor. Hannah is lucky to have a big sister like you."

All three turned as they heard a knock on the door and saw Ducky and Ziva standing there. Ducky spoke.

"We thought it would be best if only a couple at a time would come in. May we?"

Tony picked up Taylor again and smiled and nodded she put her arms around his neck. Ducky and Ziva walked over to Kate and the baby and smiled. Ziva spoke first.

"She is beautiful Kate. Congratulations. May I?"

"Of course Ziva. After all you are her God Mother."

Ziva looked at Kate in shock.

"Oh Kate. Tony. I would be honored." She took Hannah from Kate and sat down in the chair and just stared at her. Tony turned to Ducky.

"Duckman how about you being Hannahs God Father?"

Ducky smiled.

"Oh Anthony it would be my pleasure."

He walked over to Ziva and looked over her shoulder at the baby. Ziva handed her to Ducky and got up.

"I do not want to be a pig. I will let the others visit, but don't forget I will spoil her bad!"

Tony burst out laughing and Taylor giggled.

"Zee its hog and rotten."

Ziva smiled and walked out. Right away Abby and McGee walked in. Ducky handed the baby to Abby who sat down and smiled down at her.

"Tony..Kate…congratulations…she is so precious and beautiful."

She looked down at Hannah and talked to her.

"Hey Hannah. I am your Aunt Abby. Any time you want to talk you can come to me. You and I and your big sister Taylor are going to have so much fun and when you get older; I will show you my lab. Just wait until you meet MY babies."

Kate giggled as Tim walked over to Abby and smiled down at Hannah.

"Hi Hannah. I'm your Uncle Tim and one day I am going to teach you how to play video games and I am going to teach you all about computers."

Tony groaned.

"Come on McGeek one of you is enough. Don't corrupt her already."

McGee rolled his eyes and Kate scolded Tony. He just shrugged.

Next came in Jimmy and Gibbs. Jimmy didn't stay long as he didn't feel comfortable around babies, but not Gibbs. Gibbs cradled her to his chest and sat down with her. Right away he fell in love with her.

"Hello my precious Hannah. I am your Grandpa Gibbs. My you are beautiful. You are one lucky young lady. You have Kate and Tony as your Mommy and Daddy and you have a wonderful big sister Taylor. I want you to know you have me too and I will be there for you always. I will ALWAYS be there to protect you. I promise. I love you angel." He kissed her forehead and then got up and handed her back to Kate. He kissed Kates forehead.

"You did good Kate. You too Tony. We are going now. We'll talk to you later."

"Thanks boss. That means a lot."

Gibbs walked out and Tony walked over to Kate. He sat down on the bed with Taylor on his lap and all three looked at Hannah who was asleep. Tony moved next to Kate and put his arm around her. With his other arm around Taylor he looked at his three girls. He couldn't be happier.

Look for a sequel to this story!


End file.
